


The Fairy King and His Wager

by MagnoliaMuse



Series: Nights in the the Oasis of Light [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, Freeform, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnoliaMuse/pseuds/MagnoliaMuse
Summary: “My Storyteller seems taken with tales of star-crossed lovers recently and although I tease him about it I have found myself growing strangely fond of their tragedy.”“I understand,  tragic lovers are a common theme in many popular stories.” As he spoke he opened the satchel and removed nine gold colored spheres from the bag. Placing each around the cushion he sat on in a circle."If I may.” He said his eyes coming to rest on his other two guests although his question was directed at the Sultan, "Have you hear the story of the Raven and the Valkyrie?""In fact I have, it is indeed tragic.""It is, how about the story that came before? That of the Fairy King and his Wager?"" I have not.""Then with your permission..." His hand came to rest on the last sphere he’d placed as he spoke.“Please,” said the Sultan.He smiled and twisted his wrist sending the orb spinning, a hum emanating from it. It began to glow and the other eight responded in the same way. All nine rose and began to drift in orbit around the storyteller who had begun to float above the cushion he had sat on. And his story began.A loose retelling of the Little Mermaid by Hans Christian Andersen





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning this is not a happy ending like at all.

One day a stranger came to the Oasis of Light, claiming to be a traveling storyteller, seeking an audience with the Sultan. His clothes were threadbare and he carried a well-worn satchel across his shoulder. His eyes were kind and his head shaven. A tattoo of nine ash blue dots adorned his forehead.  
“I have heard your court already has a storyteller." He said when he was brought before her. "And I do not seek to replace him, I am simple traveling through and would like to offer a story in exchange for a place to stay tonight.”  
The Sultan smiling and replied, “We would be honored to host you this evening and we’d be honored to hear any story you’d tell us. Our ‘Storyteller’ as you called him, is away right now and I’m sure we’d all enjoy to hear your tales, my Falcon will show you your room for the night please rest, relax, until dinner.”  
He gave a little bow and with his own warm smile as he followed the Falcon from the room.  
When it was time for dinner their guest joined the Sultan, the Falcon; Fareeha, and Angela. Both women were never far from the Sultan as her condition advanced. Angela, who'd revealed herself a skilled physician, was a Mercy.  
Genji had gone that morning to assist in a training mission outside the city, the Shriek accompanying them in case there were any injuries and also "to cause a few herself" she'd said with a mischievous smile. So, with the palace feeling empty the Sultan was especially glad for their guest's company.  
After they ate they gathered around their guest; who had come to rest with his legs crossed on a large round cushion. Angela and Fareeha sitting close together, Angela leaning against the Falcon. Fareeha with her arms around Mercy’s waist. They had grown close since their return from Eichenwald and seemed to be drawn together by some unseen thread.    
“I apologize for the size of your audience tonight.” The Sultan said taking a seat, “The other’s who would normally join us, including my husband, are away for the evening.”  
“Not at all, you’ve all already honored me greatly, and I wish to repay you as well as I can. Tell me, what kind of story would you like to hear?”  
“My Storyteller seems taken with tales of star-crossed lovers recently and although I tease him about it I have found myself growing strangely fond of their tragedy.”  
“I understand,  tragic lovers are a common theme in many popular stories.” As he spoke he opened the satchel and removed nine gold colored spheres from the bag. Placing each around the cushion he sat on in a circle.  
"If I may.” He said his eyes coming to rest on his other two guests although his question was directed at the Sultan, "Have you hear the story of the Raven and the Valkyrie?"  
"In fact I have, it is indeed tragic."  
"It is, how about the story that came before? That of the Fairy King and his Wager?"  
" I have not."  
"Then with your permission..." His hand came to rest on the last sphere he’d placed as he spoke.  
“Please,” said the Sultan.  
He smiled and twisted his wrist sending the orb spinning, a hum emanating from it. It began to glow and the other eight responded in the same way. All nine rose and began to drift in orbit around the storyteller who had begun to float above the cushion he had sat on. And his story began.  
                                                                                                       .O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.  
It is often the case in our tales that mortal men and women become entangled by the supernatural. Ghosts, Gods, Devils, Demons, Fairies, They become an object to represent our fears and how we overcome them. They become extremes. Many cultures hold ghosts as only echoes or as being fueled by vengeance. Gods are reduced to single aspects of their personalities; war, love, childbirth, death, for us to worship. Devils only ever seek to entrap our souls. Demons are evil and seek only to cause destruction to men. And Fairies, they are selfish and care only for their own ego. We forget many of these creatures are, in fact, beings in their own right whom we cannot view in the simple terms of good and evil. Good men and women are capable of great evil and evil men and women see themselves as good. Humans are fallible and so are those beings we share this world with. They are not all powerful although they may appear that way to us. And they can fall. Sometimes to very little.  
Tales of Talon wood have reached the ears and have been carried on the lips of storytellers but few know about the story that came before; that of the King of Blackwatch Forest and his wager.  
In this world there are many lands, there are Sultanates like the Oasis of Light, there are lands ruled by emperors and some lead by priests. You yourself have visited land supervised by the Lord of Eichenwald. And like there was a fairy court in Talon Wood there was another to the north in a place called the Blackwatch Forest.  
It was named after its king; a blacked cloaked figure who would be seen walking on the edge of the forest.  He was seen as a ghost, demon, fairy, or some other unknown thing depending on who you spoke to. But he and his court kept to themselves. And while in many ways he would appear to fulfill a role of menace most saw him as anything but.  While his forest was respected it was not feared, not like Talon Wood.  
Paths for men cut through the woods keeping the peoples surrounding it well in touch. And it was lucky those roads existed, had they not it would have taken weeks to go around the forest but instead its longest route could be managed in only one. More over those roads were safe. There were no thieves, no highwaymen, no murderers. A mother could let a child as young as five years old travel the road alone, provided the child had enough food and water, without worrying for their safety.  
The King of Blackwatch Forest would tolerate no evil men in that wood. It was advised, however, that travelers should stay on the path. Although there were always those who would stray too deep into the woods. But almost all of them appeared if dazed with fuzzy memories of their experiences in the forest.     
Like all forests, there were those who never came back and even though they were few they kept a wary spark alive in the hearts of it travelers. There are many stories of whispers in the night calling to those who camped along the path, calling them into the deepest trees. And although the King was not feared even he could not protect everyone. And as it would turn out he was not even able to protect himself.  
The forest of Blackwatch fell within the borders on three sides by another kingdom. That Kingdom, like the Oasis of Light, has lost its original name so storytellers have taken to calling it after the name of the castle in which its kings resided. The castle was called "The Overwatch". It stood on a great rock which fell away to  cliffs on three sides. One long road that stretched from the forests to the castle in a gentle incline on the last side. From this road spang the city . Buildings and shops faced the street and narrow alleys winded away from it. At the time of this story it was still a small town but know this same castle still exists and the city around it continues to grow.  
The kings of Overwatch were viewed as just and nobel and while his father was loved the people could not help but wait with anticipation as his son, the prince; John, grew. He was smart, quick, he had a love for adventure but was deeply concerned about his people he often traveled the roads through Blackwatch Road to visit the other cities and towns of Overwatch; to speak with the leaders there and with the people they oversaw.  
He had a great respect for the forest and on occasion he would wander a little farther off the paths than was generally considered wise to explore the woods beyond.  
He was careful and he did his best to leave no trace of his movements. He never took anything without first asking and seemed to know when permission had been granted or denied. And while he never saw the King of Blackwatch Forest or any other being besides in the forest they were aware of him. Whenever the young prince passed through the woods the king was quick to find him.  
He hide in the shadows of the trees, in the tallest branches below the canopy, the cracks between rocks and the silence between birds' songs. He used his powers to steer the Prince away from places he shouldn't go. At first because he knew if any harm came to this man within his forest his people would not hesitate to burn it to the ground.  
Then it was to keep the Prince safe because, while the roads had been under his protection for lifetimes, there were still parts of the forest  where darker beings dwelled.  
And then he began guiding the Prince to show him the wonders of his forest. But this was not until long after he'd proven himself to be trustworthy.  
It was during one of these explorations when the king had guided the prince to a waterfall hidden in the north of the forest. A beautiful pool stood beneath it and the Prince quickly stripped off his clothes and dove into the cool water. The king who was hiding in the moss of the rocks behind the falls looked away in embarrassment realizing how awkward the situations was. The Prince believed he was alone and yet the king hid like a voyeur.  
That was not all, he realized. No... he also saw how much the Prince had grown since he'd begun venturing into Blackwatch Forest. He'd turned from a gangly teenager into a strong clear-eyed man with hair like spun gold. And the king felt strange, he felt jealousy, anger, sadness. But he could not quite understand why.

He heard a splash and looked up. The prince, who had be floating on his back had been drifting closer and closer to the waterfall, was gone. The king stood glancing around before catching a flash of green filtered gold through the water beneath the white roar of the falls. He dove into the water after him reaching his inky blackness around the prince holding him close and bringing him back to the surface and the the rocky bank where he'd entered the water.  The king drew the water from the prince's lungs and watched as he coughed and began to sputter back to consciousness. He, having never been this close to John was dazed by the sight but then the prince opened his eyes and the king realized his mistake. In an instant he was gone, hidden in the shadows of the water.  
"Wait," The prince called pulling his shirt around his middle and standing trying to find where the shadow of his rescuer had gone.  
"Who are you," he said his shoulders slumping in defeat thinking he was alone. He sighed then began to pull his clothes on. Not knowing the king was still close by ready to guide him home like always. But this time as the prince left the forest the king felt a pain spike through his heart. He returned through the veil and to his court .  
The prince did not visit the forest after that but everyday the king wandered, like he always did. The only difference now was that he often wandered without purpose. And on day found himself in the deepest darkest parts of his forest  a place even he rarely went.  
"My my, my king what brings you to my humble home." A pleasant voice filtered through the charged air.  
The king saw the fairy called Moira standing beside the door of her home. Although it appeared  no more than a narrow cave entrance.  
"Just walking," the king said, " I realize I haven't paid you a visit in awhile. How are you?"  
Moira's sharp eyes one blue one brown raked over her king as he waited for her answer. "A mite better than you I am afraid."  She said with a sly smile. "What seems to be the trouble my king?"  
The king tensed, "I am not sure what you mean?"  
"I can feel it you know. I have known you too long for you to hide it from me?"  
The king's face twisted beneath his mask and he removed it meeting his friends eyes with his own red ones. She was right. She'd known him far too long to hide anything from her.  
"I do not know." He admitted.  
"Does it have something to do with that boy?"  
The king looked away.  
"I thought it might." Moira said gesturing him into her house.  
"I think I love him." The king said as he sat.  
"You're a fool to think so. You know as well as I that these mortals are short lived even here within the veil."  
"I know."  
"They are also fickle and do not feel deeply."  
"I know."  
"And not to mention they are afraid of us, as they should be."  
"I know"  
"You in particular have quite a reputation my king."  
"I KNOW!" He snapped slamming a fist of the table between them. Moira smirked at the outburst but was otherwise unaffected.  
"And yet I can not help it." The king said softly. "I feel as if I am being ripped apart."  
Moira hummed in consideration. "Would you bring him here?"  
"Yes..."  
"Mortal's rarely find our realm welcoming."  
"I know."  
"And it would be unwise to simply spirit him away off the paths as he passes through."  
"I know."  
"He would have to come willing and even then there might be those who take offence. Although I suppose he could still live in his own world some."  
"But there is still the problem of me." The king said.  
"Indeed," Moira said pensively before her eyes sparked with an idea. "But I have an suggestion my king."  
"What is it?"  
"You must woe him as a mortal."  
"What?"  
"Yes, win him as a mortal man and once he has fallen for you you can return here."  
"Is it not wrong to deceive him?"  
"No you are not deceiving him simply choosing to no reveal anything to him at once. There is a spell one just for this I remember reading about it."  
"And what is the wager, I know you and your spells Moira."  
"You wound me my king. I do not choose to enact a cost for my help. All magic comes with a price, it can not be avoided."  
"And what is the price for this."  
"His love..."  
The King raised an eyebrow at the woman.  
"It can only be done once. The spell gives you three days in our realm's time to woe the man. If in those three days he falls for you your immortality shall be returned and you can choose to proceed as you like. However..." She said, "If he doesn't love you, there is a chance you will remain mortal after those three days."  
"And what about Blackwatch Forest, what about my court?"  
"As I am the one officiating the wager it would be my responsibility to ensure their peace while you are away."  
The king felt at war with himself. A selfish part of himself wanted to agree right then and there. But he had been King for long enough to know he should not rush into decisions like this one. Especially not one that required Moira's magic."  
"I will think about it." He said. "Thank you Moira."  
"It is an honor my King. I hope we can speak again soon." She said with a bow. She grinned as she raised her head and causing a shiver to run through the king.  
The anguished about the decision for two days. Two days... while in the mortal realm that was months he could not help but feel there was no way it could be enough. But if he had acted maybe he would already have the prince's love. On the morning of the third say he relented and made his way back to Moira's home as he entered the small clearing before it he watched as she formed from shadow before him. Not unlike how he moved through the shadows.      
"My king," She said with her sly smiles and extravagant bow. "Have you considered my offer?"  
"I have."  
"And..."  
"Is there no way to do this more safely, without risking my throne?"  
"Of course, you can wait until he returns to the forest and reveal yourself to him then. You can hope he is not petrified of you and you can hope that any affection he returns ins genuine and not guided by a desire to insure your continued happiness and your continued protection of the roads to vital to his kingdom. But would it not be easier if you were mortal? You would know if he was truly choosing you for you and not out of obligation?"  Every time she spoke that part of him that knew he should not wager his throne grew quieter. Her words felt like honey or amber slowly covering him.  
"Even with my throne." He said sounding like an echo in his own head. "I do not think I can continue on without him."  
"Then do not force yourself to. The forest will be safe in the time you are gone. And you know how time moves differently here, you will have months to romance him."  
And maybe it was his own confidence in himself, maybe it was the heaviness that weighed upon his heart, or maybe it was the way Moira's words drew his inhibitions away and made him feel a warm blossom of hope awaken inside of him at the thought of John loving him as much as the king loved John.  
"Do not fear my king," she said last, "remember this spell like all things requires your name as it is now, and I hold that name in the end it will be I who can return you to your throne  and as long as you return to me in time your spirit will not die."  
"I will do it," He heard himself say through the echo of his mind. "You are my truest friend Moira and I trust you."  
"I will need your name my king."  
And he gave it to her.  
She began to speak it and he snapped back to himself as Moira said the words in that ancient language  from which all their magic was born. He felt the weight they carried in the air the words hitting his chest in resistance before she pushed them forward into his heart and soul. He felt the tendrils of the words wrap around spirit and he felt it pull. He felt it tear. He roared in the pain. His own voice sounding hollow in his ears even if the volume should have been deafening and he heard Moira again as if he was under water or from the other side of the veil between worlds.  
"Good luck my king...." His eyes were growing black around the edges but he saw it; his spirit, red and raw beating like a heart and reaching for him. Only to watch Moira safely seal it away. His head and his heart pounded.  
"I will take care of everything.... sleep now."  
And so he did.


	2. Chapter 2

He was aware of someone speaking close beside him but some slothful and stubborn part of him could not bring himself to understand what had been said.   
"Are you alright?" He heard again despite his disinterest and he felt his heart, seize at the familiar voice. Although it sounded strange through his now human ears.

His eyes shot open immediately closing again as light flooded them he cursed under his breath and heard a chuckle before a shadow passed between his eyes and the sunlight.    
"There that should help," The voice said again and he opened his eyes. In the shaft of light that filtered through the trees the prince crouched beside him. His hand held to block the light from the man's eyes as they adjusted.    
"Are you alright? It is very rare to see someone like this on the side of the road."   
"I think so, I don't remember." The man said honestly. Something vague and fuzzy rested in the back of his mind but he could not remember specifics. There was a woman, with hair like fire and eyes that didn't match. But he could not remember anything else.    
"That is honestly not unexpected. You would not be the first man to wander into these woods and return not truly remembering himself. Do you remember your name?"   
The man thought for a second and then shook his head.    
"Well do you mind if pick something to call you? Just until you remember."   
"I would appreciate that." The man said watching the other as he thought for a moment. He was beautiful with hair that seemed the same color as the light that surrounded them and blue eyes. He could not seem to look away from them.    
He had called the man something, he remembered, but he could not remember what it was.    
"Despite it all friend I can feel how strong your spirit is if you do not mind how about Gabriel." And something in him, something in Gabriel responded to that name. A wave of nostalgia washing over him.   
"You may have guessed correctly, that name seems so familiar to me may I ask who you are?" Because even though he seemed so familiar he couldn’t remember him.    
"It is rare that I guess so well. I am John."    
Gabriel glaced at 'John'; at his simple but very well made clothes and at the group that stood nearby watching them closely.   
"I doubt it is as simple as John," Gabriel said looking back at him.    
"It is not so simple no but I prefer not to refer to myself as anything more. My father is King of the Overwatch on the rock."   
"King..." Gabriel rolled the word around in his head finding a familiar weight to it. And the prince mistaking this consideration for something else spoke again.   
"Please do not let that intimidate you."   
"On the contrary," Gabriel said, "I cannot remember completely clearly but I think I too have some relation to that title. But not the Overwatch..." He looked back towards the west. "What lies that direction?"   
"The forest and then mountains, we had not found any way to pass beyond them."   
"My land is over there. But there is something over here that I need to do?"   
"Really!" the prince said curiosity dancing across his face. A voice cleared from the group.   
"My apologize let me help you up." He stood offering Gabriel hand and pulling him to his feet.   
"It would be wrong of me to leave you here while your thoughts are so hazy so please return with us. Stay until your memories return and tell us all about the land past the mountains."   
"I do not want to impose..." Gabriel said out of obligation.   
"It is no imposition."   
"Then thank you, Prince John."   
"Please, just John." the prince rested a hand on Gabriel's shoulder his gaze sincere.    
"John." Gabriel said realizing why his heart would not quiet."   
The view from the Overwatch was stunning. On one side the city lay stretched before them and on the others the rocks fell away to revealing the wild fields and farm land in the valley below. John had showed them to the king turned mortal who could not remember  not long after he'd arrived several weeks ago. Almost a month had passed and for some reason Gabriel felt a growing sense of urgency. But he and John had grown close. A small part of him worried everyday that he would be kicked out of the castle and be viewed as a liar but the longer he stayed the more he proved himself useful around the castle, not to mention, according to John it was not uncommon for it to take month for memories to return.    
"And if that is the excuse that keeps your here I don't mind." John had added smiling at Gabriel who'd felt himself blush. Two more weeks passed and then Gabriel had been there over a month. And everyday he spent with John he felt more and more sure that he was in love with him. But something held him back from telling him. He was worried the prince would reject him.    
"Somehow I knew I'd find you here." the prince said from behind Gabriel.    
"It's the only quiet spot in this whole castle," Gabriel replied. "Sometimes I miss the silence of walking in the woods. Where I am from the sounds are so different."   
"And where are you from." John asked hoping it would help his memory.   
"I can not really say. Somewhere green within the trees there is a curtain..." He said his brow creasing in concentration but the memory fluttered from his minds eyes.   
"I've lost it."   
"But thats good,its more than you've remembered before." John said placing his hand on Gabriel's shoulder. and Gabriel knocked his hip against John tossing him and causing him to hold more tightly to keep his balance.    
"It sounds beautiful, I can tell why you want to remember it so badly."   
They were silent John not moving his hand.    
"I came to ask if you wanted to go with me tomorrow."   
"On your trip? To meet that lord?"   
"Yes, even with your terrible memory my father seems keen to offer you a permanent place here and while I have to go for my own reason he also wants you to meet the other lords."   
"I'd be honored. But what if when I remember everything I am not able to stay here?"   
"I don't see why we still can't be allies and friends even if that is the case."    
"And what if I turn out to be a nobody... a goat herder or something."   
The prince's nose wrinkled as he considered.    
"I admit I don't know much about goats but I can't see you having anything to do with them."    
"God I hope not, goats are so boring to watch."   
The prince laughed again leaning his head on Gabriel's shoulder. "I don't know why that's so funny."   
"Yea you a real weirdo John Francis."   
"Ugh I think that's worse than 'Prince.'"   
"Too bad you should get used to it 'your highness' once your king you can't tell people not to address you as king. You got to admit though it's a very regal name. 'Price John Francis Morrison' and then one day 'King John Francis Morrison."   
The prince put a hand over Gabriel's month. "Please stop that sounds so awkward."    
Gabriel pulled John hand down. "Sounds to me you might be concerned about eventually taking control." His eyes held the prince's and without thinking the brought his hand up cupping his face gently. "But don't be, you are already an amazing king and I know you are going to do well."    
The prince's face flushed pink, "thanks" he said quietly but his gaze did not waver and he did not pull away instead one of his hands reached up and gently covered Gabriel's.    
They were so close. Had they ever been this close before. Neither could seem to remember.    
A bell rang in the distance breaking their spell. Gabriel dropped his hand and John cleared his throat his face still pink.   
"We should probably get going, have to get ready still for tomorrow."   
"Hey John..." Gabriel started but he left enough space that the prince jumped in.   
"It's Jack to you from now on, even John sounds too formal from you now."    
"I will make you regret admitting that. What are you doing to do when you can't even stand to hear me say 'Jack.'"   
"I guess I'll just have to get you to pick a new name for me." Jack said with a wink giving Gabriel a blush to match.  But it broke the tension and they left the tower together chuckling neither having noticed the rust colored rabbit that had been listening from the bottom of the rock.   
Their trip from the Overwatch the next day was uneventful Jack and Gabriel rode close together chatting quietly about nothing in particular until on of Jack's advisors, a young woman with sharp eyes, eased herself into the space besides the prince and Gabriel fell back.  He didn't notice when she, herself, was replaced by another and now she'd come to ride alongside Gabriel.   
"So have you been adjusting?" It wasn't until she spoke that he realized she was there. Her eyes were fixed on him, such an odd color, but maybe it was just uncommon behind the veil... veil... the mountains? She was still looking at him and he realized he have been within his thought to long.   
"I apologize." He said embarrassed.   
"Don't be. We've all heard stories of people who wander from the woods and can't even remember how to speak. You are doing great all things considered. I'm Olivia by the way."   
"Gabriel, but I am sure you know that."   
"New of you has traveled fast for sure. And it was kind of nice to be out of the spotlight as the new kid." She joked.    
"How long have you been at the Overwatch?" He asked.   
"About five years. I am the youngest girl in an...interesting family. They wanted to try and marry me off to the prince for an alliance but little did they know the prince had no interest it women. And instead of kicking me out they 'offered' me a place here. Not gonna lie technically I am a political hostage but my family is pretty awful so I'd rather be here and Overwatch knows that."   
Olivia's eyes knew too much and Gabriel felt like she could see into the places of his mind that even he couldn't.   
"So what do you do for the prince now?" He asked trying to take the focus off of himself as much as possible.    
"I'm his shadow." She answered, "And I am very good at that job." She leaned as close as she could without risking falling from the horse. And Gabriel copied her movement without realizing.   
"He likes you you know, he won't say anything because he doesn't want you to be pressured by his rank. But he likes you. Do with that information what you will." And then she straightened up clucked and bounced her heels. Her horse trotting off so the Shadow could find her next victim.    
Gabriel could feel the the heat in his face as the Shadow's words rattled around in his head. 'He likes you, he likes you, he likes you.'   
Hope fluttered in his chest and he decided he would tell the Prince how he felt that night.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks anyone giving this a read! It kept me sane during my week in the office with nothing else to do.


	3. Chapter 3

The shadows were growing long when they finally reached their destination. Gabriel had found his way back to the Prince's side as they'd rode and he was lightheartedly complaining about the ride. Gabriel knew him well enough now to know that he was exaggerating .  
"I feel like it's been weeks, Gabe, weeks."  
"I never expected you to be such a brat. I'm sure you will be fine."  
"Brat! me? How dare you."  
"Oh I'm sorry, Prince John."  
Jack glared at him without turning his head. He was smiling though and Gabriel winked at him before dismounting.  
The lord they had gone to visit lived to the west in the kingdom. His city held a large port through which many of the kingdoms goods moved. The Lord's son and the Prince had been good friend when they were young but they had not seen each other for many years as he'd been traveling with his Uncle. And both the Lord and his son were waiting for the group as they gathered themselves. Gabriel stood next to the Prince as he finally laid eyes on his old friend. Gabriel heard the Prince gasp and felt as he gripped Gabriel's arm for balance.  And he felt his own heart drop.  
The Prince made his way to his old friend and they embraced.  Every second they held each other Gabriel felt his own spirit drop further and further. They made their way into the hall  the Prince and the Lord's son arm in arm with Gabriel following behind with the rest of the group. He looked for the Shadow for some familiar face but he could not find her. She seemed to be incredibly good at her job. He had never felt more alone as he watched the two that night.  But he smiled and answered politely when he was introduced to the Lord and his son officially. They were both perfectly polite but that only made him feel like he was breaking further. By the time he was finally in his room for the night he could barely think straight.  
"Come now my king this seems beyond you..." A voice filtered through the darkness of the room.  
"Who are you? who's there?" He scrambled for a weapon.  
"Oh dear, that certainly wasn't part of the plan." The voice said again and a soft yellow light appeared in the darkness catching an angular face and mismatched eyes.  
"But that would seem to explain this situation. Tell me my king what do you remember?"  
"Who are you, why are you calling me that?" Gabriel answered  
The figure pursed her lips and hummed in annoyance before stepping forward raising a hand. Gabriel jerked.  
"Calm down," She snapped and rested her thumb against his forehead.  
"Oh my, you really don't remember. Fascinating."  
"Who are you?"  
"Since you genuinely can't see to remember you call me Moira, and you are my king."  
"King?"  
"Yes, you are the king of Blackwatch wood."  
"But the king of Blackwatch wood is a fairy."  
"That you are, although you did take a brief break for a personal endeavor. Tell me how is the Prince?"  
Gabriel... the king? looked away.  
"I think I have missed my chance."  
"That won't do. If you do not win him there is a good chance you will not be able to return my king!"  
"But what am I supposed to do."  
"At the risk of sounding rude my king have you at least asked him how he feels?"  
Gabriel flushed, "No."  
"Well start with that. We still have some time after all although the day grows short you have till the dawning of the fourth day to win him.  Speak to him my king." And then she was gone. Gabriel searched for the Prince the next day but could not seem to find him in a moment were he had any time. He was in meeting after meeting although he was able to pull him away for long enough to tell him they should talk. The Prince promised to find him before dinner.  
When that time finally came he found the prince in his own room. Gabriel knocked and the Shadow opened the door. She placed a friendly hand on his forearm before breezing past him and down the hall. The Prince was leaning against the wall with this back to Gabriel gazing from a window.  
"Careful, anyone could get in with your back to the door like that."  
The Prince didn't reply like Gabriel expected he would.  
"You okay?" He asked and Jack sighed turning around a smile plastered across his face.  
"Gabe I am so happy your here I need to tell you something." He said finding a spot to sit down and gesturing Gabriel closer.  
"I have something I need to tell you."Gabriel said sitting beside him.  
"Me too."  
"Please," Gabriel said trying to stale his confession.  
"We've become so close, Gabe, I can't imagine my life without you any more. It feels like you have been here for years not simply a few months and because of that I wanted you to be the first to know. Vincent and I are engaged and we will be married at the end of the month."  
When the King had been very young, long before he was king and long before he was known to men. He had climbed the tallest tree in the forest because he wanted to see the lands that surrounded it. He was young and he had no fear because he was confident in his strength and in himself.  
He'd made it to the top easily and had gazed out and had seen the mountains to the eastern edge of the forest and the sea of green that would make the lands he would inherit. He took a step out on a thin branch and it had snapped. And in that moment, in that initial beginning of the fall he felt his own mortality in a way no being could truly experience unless they have almost lost their life.    
And although he could not remember the moment. That is what he felt as the Prince spoke.  
"Oh," He said quietly his face somehow remaining neutral in spite of the announcement.  
"I almost can't believe it, it's been so long since we'd seen each other I thought he wouldn't be interested but when I saw him..." Jack trailed off  
"You knew..." Gabriel said  
"Yeah... I don't want to over shadow you though, what is it you wanted to tell me?"  
"I..." He stopped thinking. He could lie that would be the easiest way. He would bury his own feelings and face whatever risks came but that would mean he may never return but he couldn't either way he might lose but he would not give up.  
"I love you Jack," He said and then the story that fell from him was one he knew was true in his soul even if he could still not remember the events attached to them.  "I have loved you for years. I was the one who guided you when you were in the forest and I showed you all its beauty. I acted as your shadow and kept anything lurking in the dark away from you and I made sure you left that forest whole with a clear mind. And somehow I let a part of me be ripped from me to come here to tell you that. But in doing it I fell into the same traps I made sure you never experienced and I can't remember anything."  
Even as he spoke the understanding of his words began to fade in his mind before  he had even finished. And he was left staring at Jack.  
"Gabriel... "he said quietly, "I'm sorry I can't say I do not care for you but I can't. I've already made this promise and I can't undo it now. And I love Vincent so much. I always have. I'm sorry."  
"Then you are signing my name in death’s book." Gabriel said quietly.  
"What do you mean?" the Prince asked but Gabriel knew it would do no good to say more. If Jack knew it Gabriel's spirit could die because of the rejection it would poison any future relationship.  So instead he pleaded in a choked voice.  
"Moira, I need your help."  
"Who's Mo..." Jack began to say but then he seemed to freeze.  
"You called my king."  
"What can I do he's rejected me and is engaged to another? There is no hope now. "  
"Do not worry my king, I will think of something but for now let me hide this conversation from him. Wipe it from his mind as nothing more than a dream. Then tonight I will speak with you again."  
"Please," he said trying his best to regain his composure. After he had Moira leaned over to Jack and pressed her thumb to his forehead like she had to Gabriel she muttered a few words and then there was the sound of a gust of wind and she was gone.  
"Oh Gabe, I'm sorry." Jack said rubbing his head in confusion. "What did you want to tell me? Somehow I fell asleep, and I had a strange dream."  
"Just that I'm happy for you two."  
"Thank you Gabe I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
Gabe felt his heart break even further at dinner when the engagement was announced but he smiled and drank as much as he needed to before eventually slipping away and to the cover of his own room. Moira did not appear that night though but two nights later and Gabriel knew she must have meant her own night and that scared him because she had said he only had till her dawn.  
"I many have found a solution for you my king." Moira said to announce herself. "In fact I have two options for you."  
"Tell me."  
Moira pulled a long dark bladed knife.  
"This blade is called Claíomh Saoil. With it you must kill either the Prince or his betrothed."  
"What?"  
"If you kill the Prince it will break you of the obligation you made and your spirit will be free. If you kill his betrothed you will steal his mortal life giving you more time until your spirit will perish, years in the world of men. Surely long enough for the Prince to mourn his betrothed and find love with another. And you will be there to comfort him."  
"I do not want to kill either man."  
"Then you are doomed to live your life as a mortal man with only as much as the prince is willing to give you. What if he becomes bored of you or worse what if his betrothed becomes threatened by you. Your mortal life could end long before old age comes to snap you away."  
She offered him the blade. And he hesitated.  
"You do not have to decide now. But take it. You have until the morning after their wedding to make your decision on the first light of that day dawn will break in out realm and your spirit will perish."  
" I understand thank you Moira." He took the blade.  
"It is my honor, long live the King of Blackwatch Forest." And just like before in an instant she was gone.  
The decision that lay before him troubled Gabriel through the rest of the month. If he killed the Prince he felt he may never recover and what was the point of being forever in mourning in a kingdom he could not remember. Without Jack would his life have any purpose. But if he killed Vincent then he would again be at Jacks mercy. Who knows if he would ever choose him but the  Shadow's words still echoed in his mind. "He likes you."  
But would that be enough.  
He wasn't sure if it was Moira's doing or his own mind but every night that passed he dreamed of her reminding him of how much time was left. Three weeks turned to two and two weeks turned to one and then the decision was looming before him and he still could not decide.  He did his best to appear unaffected, to share in the joy of the preparations. They returned to the Overwatch without Vincent. He would be joining them only the day before the ceremony. Giving both men time to prepare with their own families.  
It was a grand event the ceremony was early in the day on the last day of the week and their hands were tied together as they promised their hearts to each other. Gifts between the two families were exchanged including their families swords and rings. It was over relatively quickly and the rest of the day continued with games and events. The two growing so drunk by late evening that they almost seemed to forget they were not alone in the hall.  
They were escorted to their room. And then the guest returned to the hall to continue their celebrations.  Gabriel excused himself for the night.  
He did not mean to sleep and maybe he didn't but he remembers the voice that filtered through the room as he waited in the dark.  
"Tonight you must decide, my king, and let me show you what you loose if you don't. " And with that whatever forces had held his memories at bay dissolved and he remembered his life, his responsibilities, and how much he loved the Blackwatch Forest.  
"What can I do." He said to no one.  
"It comes down to me: do I choose to live as a mortal man and abandon by people, my crown, my responsibilities and throw my life to the whims of the Gods these mortals worship and even more so to the feet of the man who in many ways is responsible for my murder. Or do I choose another option.  
That is the question that has consumed me these past weeks. And that was before I remembered my life.  
Is it better to simply accept that I have lost in a wager I should never have agreed to or should I take that wager into my own hands and fight? Even if it hurts the man I love to do so? It would spare me from death awhile longer.  
It would be easier to die, it is a sleep that would free my heart from the pain I cannot help but endure now. But in death there are no dreams.  
It feels as if my life has only just begun and all I have learned that to be in this mortal world means to suffer. I have seen it all around. I know it in my own heart and I see it in the men and women who live here.  
If I could return to my court in innocence I would not hesitate but to do so now I have no option but to inflict suffering to return.     
Even to me death is an unknown. A place from which no one has returned. Is there a bone masked ferry man who will shuttle me across that river or will I simply be doomed to wander because my spirit died incomplete?  
I am a coward but as I stand on the bank of that river I have the means to delay that ferryman, and the means to pursue my happiness and even if I am remembered only by my sin I will be remembered. I do not want to die..."  
"Then my king, you must act."  
He took the knife from where he had hidden it; wrapped in a wool shirt and donned a black coat he had worn as king. Before slipping from his window and making his way to the Prince's along the stony walls of the castle. The Prince's window was open now like it always was and it was not difficult for him to slip inside. Not long ago he had been here and a friend but now he was here as a reaper.    
He covered his face with a black mask before he made his way to the bed. His eyes had adjusted to the night as he'd sat in his room and so even on the moonless night he could see clearly enough without any extra light.  
He was glad the moon had not risen. He did not want him as a witness. The stars would be enough of a burden.  
Both men were asleep in that deep way that  too much alcohol brings. They were still dressed suggesting they had not even pursued that most important task for their marriage. The Reaper choice not to consider it. Instead he looked at the two men. Making his last decision in this bloody business and moved to the Lord's son's side of the bed. With one hand he covered the man's mouth in case he woke and with the other he drew  Claíomh Saoil.  
"I'm sorry," He whispered to the men and then he struck.  And when the deed was done he felt to life the sword held within it and he felt it flow into his own skin. With no more hesitation he left the room the way he'd come. The night felt even darker now; so dark that not even the Reaper could see the shadows. Once in his room he removed the coat what would destroy him and then used it to wipe the knife.  He called out for Moira but she did not answer so instead he started a fire in the hearth and burned the coat making sure nothing but ashes remained. The knife returned to the wool shirt until he had the chance to return it to Moira. And with the last dying embers of the fire and the fiery light of the coming dawn he waited for the day.  
He heard the scream, even though it should not have been possible for him to. And he immediately went to the Prince. Any guilt he felt evaporating as the Prince clung to him and sobbed. More people came and orders were issued. The grounds were searched interview began. But there were no leads. The guards who'd been stationed nearby had heard nothing and were obviously distressed. There was also no reason to doubt their stories. Jack could not bear to be in his own room after that not even for a moment and because there were no other rooms for him to move to Gabriel offered his. He slept on his floor in front of the door to act as guard and the window was shuttered at night. The day after Gabriel had slipped away long enough to toss the blade into a lake and with it gone his involvement was untraceable. It was during  the funeral not two days later that it all came crumbling down around him. As the pyre was light and the Lord's Son's body was engulfed in flames a shadow appeared carrying a bundle on her back.  
"My king... my prince," she said raising her voice to draw their attention to her.  
"I am so sorry you are here but I believe I have news that will ease at least some of your worries" Gabriel felt a small flutter of fear but his expression remained appropriate. Jack who was sitting beside him tightened his grip on his arm.  
"What can you tell us?" The Prince asked in a quiet voice.  
"I am sorry for your lose my Prince, you did not deserve this pain. This was not an assassination, it was not an attempt to try and destabilize the Overwatch by your enemies to the south or west. Instead it was more simple."  
She reached into the bag. Gabriel's eyes widened as he saw the sword she drew from the bag.  
"Is that..." He said quietly to explain his shock.  
How had she gotten that knife... Claíomh Saoil.  
"My king this is the blade that killed the Lord's son. And my lord this..." She pulled a bundle of black cloth next.  "Is the cloak he wore.  
Gabriel swayed on his feet as he recognized it. How had she gotten it? He'd burned it.  
And then Jack spoke damning him.  
"But Gabriel, isn't that yours?"  
"Yes," He said trying to redeem himself, " I thought I'd lost is on the road weeks ago. Where did you find it?"  
"I little bird found it for me." She said.  
"I don't understand, they a trying to frame Gabriel?" Jack spoke.  
"You know the answer to that  my prince. "  
"I don't..." he said thinking.  
"You do," she said stepping forward and placing a hand on his cheek. He stated deeply into those oddly hued eyes before his grip loosened on Gabriel's arm falling away.  And understanding flooded his eyes.  
"You did it." He said taking a step away from him. Because of what you told me before. How could you?"  
"I..." He started to say but he found he could do nothing but speak the true.  
"I'm sorry," he said, "I had no choice if I hadn't I would have died I would have lost everything. Everything I told you was true. I needed more time."  
"More time for what?" Jack hissed  
"More time with you..."  
"So you killed him? Why?"  
"Because I love you.Please... I’m sorry." He knew it was probably impossible but the words fell from his mouth before he could think.  
"Never," The venom in his voice curled around Gabriel's heart.  
"I'll kill  you." He added and then lunged for Gabriel who had no option but to flee. Somehow grabbing Claíomh Saoil as he went.  
Again he called out for Moira but she did not answer. And he was forced to flee once again his hopes shattering.  
It was not long before they hardened completely. He made his way to his forest but it was silent and no matter what the tried Moira did not respond. And so with the Overwatch's men hunting him he made his way south and to the kingdoms the Overwatch called its enemies. There, over years, he made new alliances gathering a force all his own. With a few well placed friends he became a king again in his own right. He then started planning to regain his kingdom in Blackwatch Forest. Moira had said killing Jack would return his spirit. He could feel that it still lived and so he knew he must kill the King of Overwatch to reclaim it. Any love he'd held for the man was gone now and he could do nothing but blame him for his fall. And so his army marched against Jack's.    
What drew them together on the field he could not say. But they found each other somehow. Time had not changed either too greatly although they both wore more scars and Jacks golden hair had gained more grey. For a moment those old feelings stirred in the king’s middle but they died when he saw the harsh glare the once prince gave him.  
They did not speak to each other, there were not words of hate or taunts, or geers. They faced each others as two strangers having now spent more of their lives as enemies then as friends.  And they struck each other down.  
The once prince landing a fatal blow on the king and the king in his last moment of life killing the once prince. He felt the hold on his spirit break and he spoke his name as it was but it did not reach him in time and he died on that field.  
He did not see the valkyrie descended from above or the raven that landed on the once Prince's shoulder. He did not see his spirit rise to some unknown hall. But he felt as another came from the shadows of the field and caught his remaining spirit with deft fingers catching it like a fly in a spiders web. That shadow shifter carried him down, down into the earth and as he an presented him to the queen there: a sharp eyed woman whose eyes were a strange hue and seemed to know too much.  
                                                                                           .O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.  
With the storytellers last words the hum that has been emitted from the from the orbs faded and the glided gently down to rest where the started. The sultan hummed and stretched  hand coming to rest on her center.

“My that was quite a story.”  She said glancing over at the other two were half asleep themselves.

“But hardly a love story, both men seemed less driven by love and more obsession.”

“That is indeed the tragedy of such passionate and consuming love. But I would argue that you yourself are not completely immune to a similar situation did you not marry your husband the same day you met him?”

The Sultan looked away caught off guard by the blunt statement, ‘’That was different it was less a question of love and more one of strategy.”

“And yet wouldn’t it be safe to say you developed feelings for him rather quickly. After all he survived the night.”

“Of course not,” She said regaining her composure. “I just wanted to know the ending of his stories.”   
“You seem to have developed quite a fondness for narrative in your life.” The storyteller mused.

“Undoubtedly, now I think it’s time we all go to bed. It is already incredibly late.” The sultan said.

“Let me help you,” Angela offered jumping her her feet and giving the sultan a hand.

“Thank you, what did you two to think of the story?”

“It sounds like the king was manipulated by Moira… strange to hear her called that name.”

“I hope that story didn’t bring back any painful memories.”

“It is alright they are in the past now.” Angela said.

“And they will stay that way.” The sultan promised.

“Thank you again for your story.” She said to the storyteller, “ I must say goodnight to you all. I hope you rest well. I hope you will be staying with us at least a few more days. I am sure Genji will be happy to see you when he returns Master Zenyatta.”

“And I him.  Goodnight Sultan. Thank you for your hospitality.”

“Please, call my Satya.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I am done with unhappy ending for a while not gonna like the fact so many fairy tales end badly bugs me. Thanks for the read! These little fairly tales are really fun to write. Even if I thought this was going to be half the length it ended up. 
> 
> Shout out for whoever guesses where I ripped off Gabriel monologue from? Its not a quote but I pretty heavy paraphrase.  
> Also did anyone notice my OWL reference in the last chapter? I forgot to add in the notes.

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write about the kings in the Raven and the Valkyrie for a while and in this past week I finally put pen to paper. Almost ten thousand words later here we are we have this tragedy. We all know how its going to end but I hope its still worth while.


End file.
